Something Great For The Night
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Lacus gives Kira a great gift of their year of marriage. No need to explain what'll happen; read this & enjoy yourselves! EXTREME LIME & LEMON WARNING! AU R
1. Chapter 1

**Something Great For The Night**

_Hi guys, I'm back with another GS fic! When it comes to this kind, normally my friend Monster Hunter MR2RX7 (we are friends in real life) and me would write this kind. But now I'm doing it solo! Now let's see what I can do; just wanna do this now that semester break is here for me. The finals are over, and now I can make some fics, starting with this! Enjoy!_

_WARNING: Lemon and once again Lacus is out of character here! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED._

_No flames please! Pardon me if my writings have some errors or I am repeating somewhat. And this is something I want to make for fun and further my lemon making skills to make it very interesting. Just wanting to make a story that has been planned and been developing in my mind and through the encouragings of my friend Monster Hunter MR2RX7._

_All in Lacus' POV_

I am Lacus Yamato, beloved wife of Kira Yamato, a hero of the previous great wars. We're both 20 years old here; it is around June CE 75 now, and peace was at last restored. Its 6PM, me and my darling Kira will now be arriving at our home, a mansion. In case you don't know, today is our 1st anniversary of our marriage. We went out to have fun and now we're home for a good dinner and afterwards we can do anything tonight. Unknown to Kira however, I am planning something for him tonight; I want him to have a night he'll never forget.

We all had a nice dinner and it was perfect, good pizzas and lasagna for both of us; it was a feast. I now need to do something so that Kira can fall into whatever I'm planning. You'll find out later. I now had an idea while he's eating. "Kira, can see what time it is?" I asked. "It's quarter to 7." Kira replied looking at his watch. While he looks at his fine silver watch I quickly put dissolved tranquilizer residues into his drink. It took only a second for Kira to look at me again and I had a small window of opportunity to do this. Now I am successful, and Kira will soon fall into my trap! "Thanks." I said innocently, hiding my intentions.

Few minutes later, our dinner is about to wrap up, and Kira hasn't even drunk his root beer yet. I know how he can do this. "Kira, let's toast to our year of successful marriage." I then say, lifting my glass. "Right. Let's continue to love each other, from here to eternity." Kira said as we make a toast. We both drink our drinks together, I smiled inwardly. 'Hehehe! My plan will soon go in motion!' I thought, hiding my joy.

We prepare to go, we call our haros capable of doing work and chores for us, a new kind of function these guys are capable of. "Let's go Lacus." Kira calls to me. As we walk to the stairway, Kira was starting to wobble and his walking erratic. "Uhh, I'm sleepy for some reason..." I can hear him say that. He then collapses to the floor, already dozing off to dreamland. "Now Kira dear, I promise this is one night you'll never forget!" I said to the sleeping Kira.

And now onto carry out my plans; I carry Kira to the stairway in the entrance of our manor, and into the hallway and finally to our bedroom. When I put Kira into a comfortable chair I then put handcuffs behind him and his legs strapped. The chair was made to be locked tight so that it won't move and it will be like it's bolted to the floor. I then set up an I-Pod full of sexy songs and erotic instrumentals with its sound deck; so many songs in its contents that it'll last through the night.

Once that's done, I set up a pole that I hid whenever striptease comes into Kira's mind or I just feel like doing it for him, and I am happy to do it; just to show how much I am willing to do anything for the love of my life. I set up lights which makes it a spotlight for me; Kira will not look in other directions other than me, the distractions of what is around taken cared of. I took note to close the window binds and lock the door, just a precautionary move.

It's 6 minutes before 7PM, and I want to get things prepared, and before the sleeping effects will wear off. I went to the bathroom nearby and take off my dress and put in my sexiest lingerie; a pink mini thong and g-string, with very thin strings to hold it that it almost cannot be seen, and my womanhood covered so well but my butt will not be covered; and of course a pink bra, where only the top portion of my breasts are revealed. In addition, pink glitters were around my sexy lingerie, to make it more attractive and I want to look very beautiful and sexy for Kira. My thong is specially made for me and is so very sexy, beyond even an ultimate coordinator to comprehend.

I remember all my self training on doing stripteases; looks like doing this is a new way to impress your love. I have secretly watch striptease videos that serve as an instruction for me. From there I practice on for less than a year, making my moves as sexy and erotic as possible, maybe making new moves on my own.

I go out the bathroom, turn off the lights and stand in front of him in the dark, waiting for him to wake up now that everything is prepared. 'Kira, you're in for one great night...' I muttered. As I wait for Kira to come to.

Kira groans, signaling he is waking. It is now 7PM I guess. "Uhh, what?" I can hear him being surprised. "What's going on? Huh? Why am I tied up in this chair?" he's starting to become frantic. "Because I did" I called out to him before he can panic into thinking something bad happened. "Lacus? Why'd you tie me up?" he asks to me, looking at my direction. "Because I will give you a great anniversary gift that you'll forever remember!" and with that, I turn on the lights remotely by a remote down at my feet.

I can see that Kira's jaws just drop to the floor and his eyes in wide shock as he sees my erotic wardrobe. My lingerie so very sexy and revealing, already I notice Kira's manhood starts to rise. "Oh my... Lacus!" Kira was in a state of shock, I suppress my laughter seeing him in that. I put on an innocent smile to him. "Now shall we begin? Less talk, more watching. Just sit back and enjoy my show Kira, and happy anniversary!" I told him and turn on my I-Pod.

I begin to dance to the seductive tunes being played. I danced with enthusiasm, my hips swerve while touching myself, all in slow motion. My hands then went down in between my hips, staring seductively at Kira. Afterwards, I continue to sway my hips and as I dance to the beat.

Later when its time for the next song to be played I go to the pole and hold it tight, facing him; it's time to take it to the next level. I slowly and fervently rub myself against the pole, moving down, then up and repeating. I grind and my body against the pole and moaned sexily, making Kira's member grow longer. I licked the pole as my body grinds to it up and down.

25 minutes later I sat on Kira's lap; I grind my butt all over it, Kira groaned into the sensation of being used as a stripper's pole. I can feel his manhood poking at me and I silently moan at the sensation. I need to fight down the urge to make love to him, for my show isn't done yet; in fact, its only just begun.

Then I sat on his lap, facing him and begin to do a very sexy lap dance. I dance sexily on his lap, my hands behind my head for Kira to have a great view. Kira was looking at my eyes for a little while until he looks down at my pink thong making erotic moves; just something I want him to do. I dance on his lap for around 33 minutes. Suddenly I hold his cheeks and lean in for a quick kiss. Our tongues duel against one another for a minute or so, us exchanging saliva.

I then stood up and walked back to the pole, swaying my hips, showing off my seemingly perfect curves. I then face him and suddenly take out my bra, feeling it already constrains my breasts too long and wanting to impress my love more. Kira was again surprised at my new move, his eyes wide as he's looking at my breasts. Now I'm left in my extremely sexy pink thong. I threw my bra at him, managing to land at his lap.

I plaster myself back to the pole and grind my body on it, more especially the valley of my breasts. I continue to rub and grinds my body against the pole slowly and hard, attempting to let the cold steel adjust to my temperature. Speaking of temperature, I think Kira feels the heat kept on rising. He gets harder and more heated as I stare at him wantonly with lust vividly shown in my eyes.

I dance erotically while massaging my breasts for extra pleasure and to compress the pole. I then again starts to grind her whole body on it, imagining the pole as Kira as I made love to him. I moaned softly as I close my eyes to imagine the pole as my darling Kira.

Kira keeps on watching me as I dance happily while having one hand holding the pole, bent over in a curve, my breasts fully exposed in his view. Kira started panting as my free hand rubs one of my breasts as I emit sexy moans. My hips still sway and swerve, thrusting forward and back eventually. My hand then went down to my lower regions again, rubbing my regions slow and hard. My body went down with my hand in between my hips, one hand holding the pole as I stare at Kira wantonly.

Afterwards, with both of my hands holding the pole, my hips sway and swerve sexily but without my legs moving. This is a new erotic move I come up with. As my hips swerve they come in contact with the pole. Kira sees it and becomes more heated and hard; I want him to be enjoying this as much as I am. With one hand holding the pole, I put my hand behind my head to make me look more sexy. I continue this method for an hour or so.

Later I again hold the pole with both of my hands and plaster myself back. I'm still swaying my hips without moving my legs and feet to this erotic move. My pink thong-covered nether region gets in contact with the pole, with me moaning. I close my eyes, thinking the pole is Kira, me making love to the pole. I too rub the valley of my breasts to the pole. I do this for around 40 minutes.

Later I went over to Kira, my hips sway as I walked. "Hey Lacus, my manhood is getting tight and is aching. I think you should do someting about this. " he said to me. I have an idea.

I bent down, opens his zipper, fiddling with his boxers so that a certain part of his comes out. When its out, I was a bit surprised to how very hard and huge it has become. I engulf my lips over it, licking the tip then sucking it whole. Kira groaned loud and felt that he is going to explode from the inside. I then put the whole stuff in my mouth and suck it like a tasty treat, my tongue playing the tip. Now Kira is going nuts at this, feeling me suck it like it's a sweet candy of sorts.

"Uhh! Lacus!!" Kira growled in pleasurable pain, being strapped to the chair and he can't get a hold of me and fulfilling the need to get inside me. Kira looks down on me and I stare back with innocent but seductive eyes.

Finally his body can't contain the pressure; I can feel it ready to burst. "AHHH!! LACUS!!" he screamed as his load of semen bursts out like a geyser. I however pull out of his bursting manhood in time for my chest to get sprayed and splashed with his juices. "Why didn't you take it all in?" Kira was slightly confused. "Part of my show darling. I will get some later." I winked at him. I put back his manhood back into his boxers inside his pants. With my chest covered with his cum, I go back to the pole; there are still so many sexy music being played and the album is a bit more than halfway through it.

With that, again I plaster myself to the pole and grind my body against it, soaking it with his honey. I continue to rub myself to the pole hard and slow until most of the cum at the pole, still dancing erotically to the music. I then lick the pole while my hips swerve and of course touching or brushing against the pole. Kira was getting really heated and desperate to get a hold of me now. Once I licked all the cum off, I continue to grind myself to the pole as if making love to it. He really tastes so good and doing this is so much fun.

Kira just can't stop staring at me and seems his brains is going have a trauma if it goes on forever. I dances in the most erotic ways beyond what you can comprehend for many minutes. I hold on to the pole very tight and pressed my body against it as hard as I could as I dance very erotically. One hand of mine went down to caress my panty-covered clit while still dancing. Through my only piece of clothing, I could feel myself getting wet, and horny too. I continue to rub the valley of my breasts against the pole. I moans softly, wanting to turn Kira more and of course for his viewing pleasure. I also hook each of my legs around it in some ways; I also caress my smooth legs while I'm at it.

After I am done with the pole after some minutes, I go to Kira and put my right leg on the chair and dance, my hips swaying erotically, my pink thong making me look so beyond sexy. Afterwards my hands are caressing my wet lowest regions. They rub my sensitive part but on my thong and not on the inside and very slow, giving me pleasure in my entertainment for him.

I put down my right leg and again go back to the pole. I face him, my hands holding the pole behind my head and begin to dance. First my back and barely-covered butt rubs the pole behind me as I go up and down, swaying and swerving. Then I dance without my feet or my legs moving and just let my hips do all the movement; my hips sway and swerve sexily and all in slow motion for 41 minutes, just to show how very talented I am in this.

Later I then place my hand and my panty-covered region and rub against it, my other hand holding the pole behind me to hold me up as I dance while still rubbing my thong covered womanhood, then I switch with my other hand; doing it for 34 minutes. Everything seems to last a long time but I don't care, what matters is that Kira is enjoying my show.

Afterwards I goes back to the pole and rubbed myself and the valley of my breasts again, just part of my plan to go back and forth whenever I want to. I rub and grind myself several times and again dances on the pole like I did before, only sexier than before and dancing like there's no tomorrow. 32 minutes later, I went over to Kira, my hips can't stop swaying.

"You like it so far Kira?"

"Yeah, you're so talented. But when it'll end?"

"Into the dead of night if that's possible. Now focus your eyes on me..."

I again danced and massaging my breasts, giving myself more pleasure as I'm doing my routine. My moans are music to Kira's ears. I continue to do an extremely erotic dance in front of him lasting more than an hour. Time to repeat all what I did earlier.

_End of part one. It appears I could not fit all in one chapter, since there are a lot of stuff in my mind! Read and review people! _

_And tell me if I should put more. If you tell me to stop, I'll still go on anyway, but let me hear from all of you. Of course keep the flames to yourselves!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's another hot round! Continuation from the previous chapter. _

_Sorry for some repeats but that is how Lacus is detailing her moves here._

Like before, I dance erotically in front of him. Later onwards I then try the method of swaying and swerving my hips without moving my feet or legs, giving Kira a very hot view. Like earlier, I dance while touching myself; of course my breasts and its peaks don't go unnoticed. Then I put my hands behind me to further expose myself to him, showing him my beautiful chest and breasts.

For many times I'd done this I put both of my hands on my thong-covered privates again while dancing. Remember my feet aren't moving as I dance while rubbing or caressing my womanhood, just to give Kira an extremely sexy sight for him to see.

Then, with one hand still rubbing my womanhood, my other hand went behind my head as I still dance and rubbing. I moan pleasurably, I can feel pleasure because I am rubbing it enthusiastically but only slightly since its covered up by my pink thong.

Nearly an hour later, I return to the pole and continued to dance onto it more erotically. I danced with all my might, putting my heart into it, wanting to make it as sexy as possible. I am having fun and truly enjoying my own show I made for Kira. I know I'm getting wet; my liquids dripping out of my thong but never minded it.

One of my hands went inside my thong and rubs my clit, moaning clearly. Kira is really getting turned on by my actions. After pleasuring myself a little, my hand went out and sees it being covered with my cum. I licked my hand and tasted my own honey. I then have an idea, another surprise move for my show.

I slowly take down my thong and down it goes to the floor. I'm now totally naked, my nipples hardened and my privates are truly wet. "Lacus...!" Kira was so enchanted by my beautiful naked body. With this, even I can beat an ultimate coordinator and make him submit! Of course Kira will always be strong and always be the hero.

I now dance in the nude completely, now with no clothes on, although I'll wear my thong again later. I want to give Kira what he wants for our anniversary; I wanted Kira to also see me do erotic dancing while naked, for it really turned him on.

Just like before, I dance with my hands behind my head, to fully expose myself to Kira. Then later, I dance without my feet ever moving, with my hips doing all the erotic movements. Kira can definitely see my womanhood clearly, moving in such pleasurable swerves and sways. He also notices that my privates is leaking cum, for it soaks my clean-shaven privates and is dripping at the floor or is thrown in various areas.

Then, like before, I went to the pole and began rubbing my naked body onto it, moaning out loud; it feels so good rubbing my body onto it. I then dance with my hips swerving as usual, and they make contact with the pole, making the lower part of the pole wet with my cum. Like before, you know that my feet are staying still for this. Kira was so turned on by it, and I can tell, he wants more.

22 minutes later, I then took the opportunity to again compress the pole with my breasts while at the same time massaging it and play with my nipples. I squeeze on it as hard as I could, and I moan loud at the sensation. I then dance with one hand holding the pole and the other behind my head as I dance on the pole naked. My hips swerve sexily, they touch or brush against the pole; I moan because of it since I'm not wearing my mini thong.

27 minutes have passed and I place myself in front of the pole, facing Kira, my back against the pole and my hands holding the pole behind my head. With that, I dance like what I did, but with my legs not moving, I guess it's all swerving and swaying sexily, a very erotic sight.

Then I plastered to the pole almost as usual and proceed to rub my body on the pole harder. I moan from the pleasurable sensations. I again licked the pole, able to taste what's left of the cum now drying there. My chest has small remnants of Kira's cum, now they're drying or they're almost mixed with the sweat I'm emitting. My hips thrust against the pole; I close my eyes and imagining the pole as Kira, since I'm like making love to it; I lick the pole, rubbing myself against it and thrust my hips on it; it's all such a pleasurable sight for Kira to see and for me to do.

For 29 minutes on what seems to be me making love to the pole, I then go to lie down at the floor, placing a carpet on where I lie. "What are you doing?" Kira asks. "Oh, just doing something." I answered back sweetly. Now, time for Kira to get pleasured by pleasuring myself. "Now Kira, watch me pleasuring me." I said sexily, a bit sex-crazed.

I spread my legs and placed my left hand on my left breast and placed three fingers from my right into my tight opening. I began fingering myself and caressing my nipple at the same time. I moaned and moaned, and with each moan, it became louder; of course I also moaned out my husband's name. My fingering and caressing became harder and faster as my moans turned into screaming Kira's name. "Oh Kira! Ohhh! It feels so good! Oh yes! Oh yes!! Ohhh! Uhhh! Kira!!" are just one of the things I scream out.

The pressure builds up, and then it happens: I scream out Kira's name as I orgasm and my juices soak my right hand. I licked my hand and tasted my juices; tastes so sweet just like my beloved Kira. My juices spilled on the carpet as I stepped on it as I got up, leaving a cum-covered footprint.

I then reach down the cum-soaked carpet and goes to soak my hand by it. With her own juices in her hands I then slather my chest and body with my cum; Kira was very shocked at this. I then go to the pole again and rubs myself onto it, covering the pole with my juices.

While I rub myself, I again lick the pole, licking off my juices from it to taste it again. I do this until all of my cum are gone from the valley of my breasts and my chest and the pole is "wiped clean". Kira watches me rub myself to the metal pole and licking my cum off.

When I'm done, I went over to Kira. Poor Kira, he seems so hot and hardened for these past few hours. I put my right leg over at the chair and dance right near him. My hips sway and swerve while my hands are behind my head. I know I seem to repeating here but that is just how my show operates. I trust my naked hips at his face, giving a wonderful view of my womanhood. My hips go back then I thrust it at him again. Afterwards I put my leg down, facing Kira while smiling at him.

"How're you Kira? Love my show?" I ask to him sweetly. "Yeah. I love it." he answered. I smiled at him for that. I took out my bra that landed on him hours ago, then sat at his lap again, my wet hips seems to be soaking Kira's pants as well.

I hold his head gently and then kissed him. Our tongues collided and lanced at one another, them tasting our mouths. I press my body against Kira as best I could, my breasts pressing against his chest. However he is fully clothed and I'm naked, but that's ok. My breasts get squashed by his chest and I press them harder against him.

We then pull out for air, then I place his head in between my breasts and cradle him there. Kira is now licking at my valley or at my breasts, and took my right breast at his mouth.

"Still want me to continue Kira?"

"Yeah, I want more. Think you can still go on Lacus?"

"Of course, 'till the break of dawn if I have to."

I kissed him one lat time, then stand up and dance sexily for him again, lasting for a few minutes. Then I got my pink mini thong down at the floor and put it back on me again. "Now Kira, time for you watch me in this again. I know you like to watch it again..." I said seductively, teasing him a bit. "Alright, I do. Now dance more sexily than before! I want more from you." Kira ordered. "As you wish" I happily complied.

I dance in many varieties. I'm getting sweaty at this, but the heat only made things sizzling hot and me hornier. I dance without ever stopping or taking a break.

_End of part 2. Again I could not fit it all here; I really got a lot in my mind here, really!_

_Read and review please! No flames!_

_And again, sorry if I seem to be repeating stuff here, but remember, as I said before, Lacus is detailing what she's doing here and that's how my story goes. Hope you all enjoy it anyway, because that is what my fics are for, to entertain you._


	3. Chapter 3

_At last here's chapter 3! Sorry it took long enough, but I was focused on my other fics and then take a break. Now I'm back on track with this one. Enjoy!_

_Oh and one thing: I seem to have forgotten what I have made here, so pardon me if I seem to be repeating here._

* * *

My dance moves are still ever so sexy as I plaster myself back onto the metal pole. I fervently and joyously rub myself to the metal stand. I hold the pole tight and imagine the pole as Kira as I make love to him. I licked the pole like it was a sweet treat.

I sway and swerve my hips in many sexy moves I can think of, my hips thrusting back and forth. I then face Kira, my back to the pole. There I sway and swerve my hips very sexily, my hands holding the pole behind me. I then dance on the pole in various moves for 3 hours without taking a break. My moves were sexy beyond Kira, and even me, can comprehend. I dance like a real pro stripper, satisfying Kira's ego.

Time for another move. I head to Kira and sat on his lap, there I begin lap dancing on him. I grinded my butt on his crotch, feeling an obvious part of his poking at me; I truly like this feeling. Later I face Kira and started to dance while still sitting on him. I put my hands behind my head and starts swaying my hips.

Later I put my hands on the chair's arms and hold on it tight as I sway my hips sexily. I tried my very hardest to make it as beyond sexy as possible because, I must admit, it's kind of a bit difficult to do sexy sways of my hips when you're sitting on a person's lap. My curves swerve very sexily, me being determined to make it so entertainingly erotic for my love.

My breasts bounce and jiggle, making Kira either watch my breasts bounce or my hips swaying sexily; just exactly what I want for him. Knowing he likes it so much, I did this for as long as an hour. I sweat greatly here, the heat of love emitting through our room.

After nearly an hour, Kira faces me and tells me what to do next. "Ok Lacus, do this: go suck it but don't drink my liquids yet. I want you to do like what you did before." Kira then ordered to me and I obey.

I place the hard length on the valley between my breasts. I use my breasts to compress his manhood, making Kira thrust upwards. I can hear Kira moaning, grunting and panting, such sweet sounds. The tip is near my mouth so I gave it a little lick for some added pleasure; I want Kira to feel as much pleasure as possible. Kira was enjoying this, but he could no longer hold on. "UH LACUS!!!" Kira unload some out and spilled onto my neck and chest.

With my neck and chest soaked in his juices, I plaster myself back onto the pole. I rub my neck and chest and put all his liquids to the pole. I came up with another idea as I rub my thong-covered region. I put my back on the pole, my left hand holding it behind me to hold me up while I dance while continuing rubbing my private region in order to be stable, doing it for as long as 31 minutes.

I moaned out for it feels so good the pleasure builds up underneath my regions. Kira can hear my sexy moans, sighs and of his name. I was pumping fervently as I grind my back and butt on the pole, with my left hand holding it so I would still be standing and not fall from the increasing pleasures.

During the 22 minutes I feel cum slowly pouring out of me, soaking up my thong. I reach my hand inside and let it covered in my cum. I let it on the pole once again even though it is in small amounts; I moan sexily every time I tasted the sweetness of my juices. I continue to lick and grind my whole self the pole, my wetness went above the knee line. I imagine the pole as Kira, as I like make love it; I rub myself further onto the pole, rubbing myself on it as hard as possible. I dance extremely sexy on the pole for more than an hour, enjoying it as Kira enjoys it as well.

Later I dance sexily to match my way as I start to take down my pink thong. I dance in the nude for some minutes. I did this before, but all that matters is to entertain Kira.

I then lie down on the carpet and start to masturbate again. I pumped three fingers into myself while pinching my nipples at the same time. I moan and scream Kira's name all over, truly music to his ears, my attempt on turning him on further.

Minutes later, I came again. My hand was covered in my own semen as I lick my hand and suck on my fingers. Then I stood up and stepped all over the carpet while dancing, leaving the carpet full of my honey. I kept continuing dancing in many erotic and beyond sexy ways as possible for 27 minutes…naked.

At last, but sadly to me, the I-Pod had run its course; all songs are done. 'Looks like the show's over.' I thought to myself, a bit disappointed because I must say its fun. But now, I want Kira.

"Great show Lacus. You were awesome." Kira complimented. "Why thank you." I replied. "Now, you know what comes next." Kira said. I already know what'll come next. I went to Kira and sat on his lap once more. I press my body against him, feeling his shirt all wet from the sweating, and me sighing happily silently. Like his angel I smile at him and he was just enchanted by my smile; I'm just happy that Kira loves my performance. I reach down his pocket and took out a key and I rustle the key on the cuffs to begin releasing him. We will then begin our fun together, here on our anniversary.

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 3. The next chap will be lemon, so I hope you'll like it! Again sorry for the long delay!


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the final chapter! It really took me a long delay, but it seems most of you don't know much of this. And thank my friend Monster Hunter MR2RX7 for providing me steps for this chapter. But remember, I did this on my own._

_Enjoy the lemon!_

* * *

It was after I'm done with my magnificently erotic show for Kira. Now it's time for us to get fun. I then put my face closer to his and kissed him deeply, Kira of course kissed back. I pressed myself against his body, my breasts squashed against his fine chest. I also grinds my hips on his, feeling his little manhood poking on me and getting aroused by the minute.

A minute into the kissing, my hands went to unlock the cuffs that bind his wrists on the chair, freeing him from his restraints. When he felt he was free, Kira stood up and we fall to the floor, kissing each other feverishly. His hands went to massage my breasts and I moaned into the kiss as my hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

Kira broke the kiss for a moment and I watched him take off all of his clothes, and he was quite in a hurry. When he is naked just like me, he crashed his lips into me again. I moaned in the kiss as soon as I felt his member poking at my privates below. We squished our bodies together, wanting each other so badly.

He then went down and quickly sucked my breasts. I sighed and moaned in pleasure; it was great for me to touch my breasts earlier, but it was best with Kira doing it on them, I want it that way. After some minutes of sucking them, he went back up to me and kissed me. Suddenly I felt his fingers inserted in me. I moan loud in his kiss and kissed back harder, begging him to continue. But then he pulled out, leaving me slightly disappointed, but I know he's toying with me, which I don't mind; I know he has plans for me.

He then brought me up and pinned me to the pole; now I'm sandwiched between the pole and my love. Kira then shoves his manhood in me and I scream in pleasure, at last I get to feel him inside me, one of which I've been holding myself through the whole night. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him deeper. The pole grinds my back as he gets busy with me. In some minutes we reached our first climax together as we make love, not counting the times of me masturbating.

I have a good idea. After catching our breaths I then pushed him back to the chair. From there I begin to ride on him. I thrust myself down on his rod harder and Kira pushed himself up to meet my thrust. My breasts were squished in between his chest, my nipples grazing his tough chest. We continue to do this until we reached another climax, his juices spilled into me; we screamed our names in pleasure, in sync.

He then got up and pinned me to the wall, where we as usual thrust into each other. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, intending to make him go deeper. We again kissed, our tongues tasting our wet caverns; we embraced each other tightly. Minutes later, we climaxed, our screams suppressed by our immense liplock and tongue duels. We're starting to get tired, but we got one more go. Kira gave me a look on his face and I understood.

Kira lead me to the bed; I lied down with Kira on top. Kira shoved his lips onto me again, kissing me for all his worth.

As he breaks the kiss, he took this moment to go to my large breasts. "Oh Kira...Kira, oh yes! Please, more, more... Give me more!" I moaned out. Later, one of his hands goes down to insert a finger in me. I let out a gasp then began to moan as his finger moves inside me. He does this while he still sucks on my right breast and his other hand massaging hard but gently on the left, giving me such immense pleasure.

Kira added more fingers inside her, making me go on the edge. Pleasure fills us up and Kira, with his remaining energy, goes faster. He made me moan louder and the volume keeps on increasing as I buck my hips to meet his thrusts. Kira as always hits my g-spot every time as the room was filled with Kira's grunts and my sweet moans and screams. "Oh Kira! It feels so good!" I cried in pleasure, I know Kira enjoys hearing that. Minutes later, the pressure inside them builds, and we reached our last peak.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!! Kiraaaaaaaa!!!" I screamed out loud and he grunted at his peak. Our juices splashed at our hips, mixing with each other. We are so tired and out of air, we're catching back our breaths and are very sweaty; we're very tired from the experience we'll never forget, the one Kira will never forget. Kira slumped down to my side, I cradled him closer.

"How are you Kira?" I asked him sweetly. "I'm fine, thanks. I really had a good time." Kira replied.

"Thanks. You know, I always wanted to do this for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's my way expressing that I love you, and also to give a time of your life."

"Well, thanks Lacus. Good night."

"Sweet dreams my beloved Kira."

I kissed him on the lips before falling easily to sleep together, still connected. I cradled him closer and my arms around him. We both smile weakly from this great experience, we both had the time of our lives here; a great anniversary gift wouldn't you say?

I have plans to this again for I want to always give Kira what he wants, and I, as his loyal and loving wife, will be happy to give it to my one and only Kira Yamato.

**THE END**

* * *

_At last this is completed! Again sorry for the long delay or for my writing here and whatever you may find. And thanks for your patience, that is if you have been checking this fic for any updates. Hope you enjoy this!_

_R&R people if you wanna and please no flames. Come check my other stories! Rock on and in my way of the GS universe, keep supporting Metal! I always wanted to say that! _

_I will now start planning my next stories. Till then!!_


End file.
